


Risk/Reward

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hook-Up, Humor, Loki Is A Jerk, Smut, Snark, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Loki gives you a lesson in balancing risk and reward.





	Risk/Reward

Coming into the Avengers you’d been given a quick rundown of everyone.  Steve was the leader.  Tony was the money guy.  Bruce was the quiet one.  Hulk was dangerous and to be careful when he was out.  Bucky was broody.  Natasha didn’t like to play nice.  Clint was a disaster.  So on and so on.  None of them sounded quite right.  At the very least they were simplistic ways to look at them.  Still, orientation probably wasn’t going to go into a deep character analysis of all your new work colleagues.  Knowing Steve was the one who you answered to and Tony was the one you went to in you needed something purchased was enough.

So along with Wanda being scary, and Thor being a big dumb golden retriever, Sam being a flyboy and Rhodey taking things too seriously you also learned that Loki was the bad guy and you should avoid them.

As you worked with the team some things became pretty clear there was a lot more to the Avengers then you were first told.  First of all, Steve might be the leader, he definitely knew military tactics and had a strong sense of right and wrong.  He also trusted the team to know what they were doing and recognized his own weaknesses, taking direction when someone else had a better plan.

Yes, Tony obviously had money, but he was also smart and witty and a huge ball of anxiety wrapped in an Armani suit.  Yes, Bruce was quiet, but not when you started talking about something he liked.  Then it could be hard to get him to shut up.  Hulk was dangerous if he saw you as a threat.  If he liked you, however, he was like a big kid who just wanted to play.  Bucky’s smile lit up a room.  Natasha was super protective of her friends.  Clint was a literal acrobat.  Thor was ridiculously smart.  Wanda was the softest girl you ever met.  Sam was loyal to a tee and Rhodey was hilarious when he wasn’t working.

If that was the case for all the others, maybe there was more to Loki too.

“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”  You said as you strolled into the common room where he sat alone.  He was reclining back in a chair picking at his nails with one of his daggers.

He raised his eyes, a look of complete and utter boredom on his face.  “I don’t like labels.”

You snorted in an attempt not to laugh out loud and Loki rolled his eyes at you.  “Why are you here?  Thought you would flirt with danger?”  He asked.

“I’m not flirting with anyone.”  You argued slightly offended at the accusation.  “I’ve just noticed that what I’ve been told about people might not be entirely accurate.  I thought I’d make my own judgment.”

Loki laughed sarcastically shaking his head fractionally.  “Oh, I see.  You’ve come to save me.  How lucky I am.”

“I didn’t come to save you, Loki.  I came to get to know you.”  You said.

He rolled his eyes again.  “Are you sure there’s not someone else you could be bothering?”

“Nope.  Just you.”  You said.

He groaned and went to picking at his nails with the dagger again draping one leg over the arm of the chair he was sitting on.  “They don’t lie about me you know?  I did everything they said.”

“Well, I knew about New York obviously.”  You said.

“Obviously,”  Loki said.

“Did you really mind control, Clint?”  You asked.

He looks at you deadpan and then gives a curt nod.  “I did.”

“I’m not sure he’ll ever forgive you for that.”  You said.

He shrugged.  “Nor should he. Having your mind warped to act in a way that isn’t you is one of the worst things to be subjected to.”

You looked him over.  “Sounds like you’ve had some experience with that.”

He narrows his eyes at you but doesn’t say anything.

“So why did you do it then?”  You asked.

He huffed.  “Like most things I do, I weigh up potential outcomes and choose the one that suits me best based on risk and reward.”

“Is that why you turned into a snake and stabbed Thor?”  You asked.

He chuckled.  “Oh yes.  That was a good one.”

“What was the risk/reward on that?”  You asked.

“Oh, low risk.  Thor liked snakes and he never tattled to father.  High reward because it’s very amusing to stab him.”  He said still laughing.

“What was the risk/reward on New York then?”  You asked.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Obviously the reward was higher than the risk wasn’t it or I wouldn’t have done it?”

“But you lost.”  You said.

“Is that what happened?”  Loki said.

“Well, yeah.  Aliens didn’t take Earth over and you got locked up.”  You said.

“I’m not locked up now though am I?”  Loki said.

You furrowed your brow.  “Well, no…”

“So maybe you shouldn’t claim knowledge in things of which you know nothing,”  Loki said pointing his knife at you.

You held your hands up in defeat.  “Fine.  Sorry.”

“As you should be.”  He said glaring at you.

You huffed and sat back.  Neither of you said anything for a while and Loki went back to picking at his nails.  “What about when you pretended to be your dad?”

“He’s not my father,”  Loki said sounding bored.

“What about when you tried to pretend to be Odin?”  You asked.

“Which time?”  Loki asked.

“I don’t know any of them?”  You said.

Loki made a frustrated sigh like talking to you was the biggest inconvenience he’d ever experienced.  “Most of the times, low risk.  High reward.  Normally it was just to get to Thor.  Have him sent to his room to think about what he’d done.”  Loki explained lazily twisting his hand from side to side.  “The last time, the risk was much higher, but the reward was pretty high too.  I did like being king.”

“That didn’t exactly pan out for you though did it?”  You said.

Loki sat forward.  “Did you just taunt me over the destruction of my home world.”

You stood up figuring this conversation wasn’t really going anywhere.  Maybe Loki wasn’t the bad guy exactly, but he definitely didn’t seem to be the good guy.  You made your way into the kitchen to get yourself a drink.

He appeared behind you, leaning on the door frame.  “That’s it is it?  The conversation is over?”  He asked.

You jumped, spilling the soda you had in your hand down your front and turned to glare at him.  “What was the point?”

“Do I bore you?”  He said stalking over to you.

“Did I say that?”  You said.

He moved in close to you and you stumbled back against the kitchen bench.  It started to feel like you’d made a terrible mistake talking to him in the first place.  You went on high alert in case that knife he’d been toying with decided to find its way into your kidney.  The way he leaned into you made you feel like a trapped animal and he was a predator coming in for the kill.  You didn’t know if it was the kill he wanted or something else.

“You asked me if I was the bad guy.  I’m not the bad guy, I’m not anything.  I do things that suit me.”  Loki said leaning right in toward you.

“And that’s it?  Whatever Loki wants to do, Loki does?”  You said.

He hummed and ran a finger down your cheek.  “Risk and reward.”  He said.  “You just have to find the right balance.”

“Right.”  You said looking up into his blue eyes as they bore into you.

“Like right now,”  He said, his finger trailing down your neck and along the neckline over your shirt.  “If I were to say kiss you right now, well, the risk is very high.  You’re very highly trained.  You have your teammates who are all looking for reasons to throw me out of here.  The reward though, well, imagine the fun we could have.”

Your mouth suddenly felt really dry and you swallowed hard still maintaining eye contact with Loki.  The door opened and Thor came through, he stopped at the door and looked from Loki to you furrowing his brow.  “Is my brother bothering you, my lady?”

“We are merely talking, brother.”  Loki sneered, still leaning in over you.

Thor looked at him suspiciously.  “My lady?”

“We’re fine.   Just talking.”  You assured him.

Thor looked you both over again.  “Loki, know there’s a line you can cross and I can’t help you.”

Loki waved his hand.  “I know the risks.”

Thor nodded and backed out of the room.

“You could just ask me.”  You said looking back up at Loki.

“And what would you say if I did?”  Loki asked.

You couldn’t help the smile that crossed your lips.  Asking was not in his nature and he was trying to skirt it.  “I don’t know,”  You taunted.  “You might have to ask me and see.”

His eyes flicked up and down you trying to read you as you stubbornly stood your ground.  His teeth grazed over his bottom lip and he lunged at you, his lips crashing into yours and his arm snaking around your waist and pulling you flush against him.

You returned he kiss hungrily, wrapping your arms around his neck and tangling your hands in his hair.  He kept you pressed against the kitchen bench and his hands roamed up your sides and cupped your breasts as he rutted against you.

As you kissed you had this complete awareness of where this was going.  It was a mistake.  Fucking Loki in the kitchen on the Avengers compound was as far from staying away from him as you could have gotten.  It felt so good though.  This was a risk-reward where the balance was so far skewed to risk for you that it wasn’t funny, yet you couldn’t seem to stop.

You could feel his cock harden through the black cotton pants he was wearing.  You could already tell it was large, just by the way it rubbed against your pussy so deliciously through the fabric of your clothes.  You moaned into his lips and he pulled back and smiled down at you.  His eyes darkened with lust.

“Do you see?”  He purred turning you around.  One hand went to your throat while the other slipped into the front of your pants and teased over your pussy.  “Took the risk.  Now for the reward.”

His thumb rolled over your clit and two of his long, slender fingers pushed into your cunt.  He began to fuck you with them, stroking them over your walls as his thumb worked your clit.

All you could do was let out a moan that cut through your ragged breathing as his fingers pressed into your throat.  “Oh yes.  You like it like this, don’t you?  To be taken.”  He growled against your ear.  “I quite like it myself.  If they know what they’re doing.  And trust me, darling,” He said twisting his wrist so his knuckles dragged over your g-spot making you cry out and your knees buckle.  “I know exactly what I’m doing.”

He kept working his fingers expertly on your pussy.  It was like his fingers knew exactly where to be and what to do to send waves of pleasure tearing through you.  Your hands opened and closed helplessly on the kitchen counter as an orgasm built and pressed down on you, threatening to take over.

“That’s it.  Not until I say.”  He purred against your ear.

You whimpered and clenched your teeth as he brought you closer and closer to the edge and then pulled his fingers away.  You whined and pushed back against him.  “Uh-uh.  Be patient.”  He said slapping your ass.

You squeaked and he yanked your pants down and pulled his cock out and began stroking the head up and down your folds.   His fingers, slick with your fluids, teased over your lips when you opened your mouth his fingers slipped inside and he sunk he cock deep inside your pussy.

You moaned as you sucked on his fingers as he started to rut deep into you.  The sweet and salty tang of your arousal coated your tongue.  He thrust slow and deep, to begin with, dragging out the orgasm that was still sitting right there.  Each thrust in, you clenched around him, adding to it, building it.

As it got closer his speed picked up so with each thrust you were pushed forward over the bench.  His fingers returned to your clit and he grabbed you by the hair.  It sent a shockwave through your and all your nerve ending seemed to flare at once.

“Oh, god!”  You cried out.  “Please, Loki.  Please.”

He leaned forward and bit your shoulder before running his tongue up your throat.  “Since you asked so nicely.  Come for me.”

You relaxed and as you did an orgasm tore through you, making your legs shake and your knees give out.  Loki held you in place and kept thrusting into you chasing his release.  As the last waves of your orgasm passed through your, your cunt, fluttering around his cock he pulled out and came over the small of your back with a groan.

He grabbed a paper towel from the roll on the counter and wiped you off before pulling up his pants.  “And there is the reward.”  He said as you straightened up, still feeling the fuzzy after effects of the orgasm.  “We should do it again sometime.”

You watched him go considering his offer.  Surely there would be no risk in that.


End file.
